poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Gallery for Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw
Sir McNasty.jpg|Sir McNasty reigns terror at Medieval England Arthur.jpg|Arthur before he became king Digalot.jpg|Digalot: Arthur's pet dog Arthur and Digalot.jpg|Arthur pulls Excalibur from the stone Whopper and his niece.jpg|Whopper and his young goddaugther HNI 0050.JPG Pound Puppies Dance 2.jpg|The Pound Puppies dance in the 1950's Jeff and Tammy's Puppy and Kitty Pound.jpg|Come on down to Jeff and Tammy's Puppy Pound! Jeff and Tammy.jpg|Jeff and Tammy during a TV interview Jeff, Tammy, and the Pound Puppies.jpg|Our heroes visit the museum to see the Bone of Scone Colette.jpg Colette and Whopper.jpg Kiss Happy Reflex.jpg|"Hey, watch who you're kissing!" Lumpy and Bones.jpg|Lumpy and Bones Whopper and Cooler.jpg|Whopper fails to tell Cooler what happened Lumpy and Bones 2.jpg Angry Colette.jpg Whopper and Colette.jpg Frightened Pound Puppies.jpg|"Yikes!" HNI 0052.JPG Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Bright Eyes.jpg|"Yeah, like that's a true story, Whopper." Battle Ready Pound Puppies.jpg|"We got to save Whopper and Colette!" Brainwashed Pound Puppies.jpg Brainwashed Pound Puppies 2.jpg Pound Puppies Dance.jpg|"Let's Party!" Big Paw.jpg|Big Paw in the present. Big Paw, Whopper, and his Godchildren.jpg HNI 0051.JPG HNI 0053.JPG HNI 0054.JPG HNI 0055.JPG HNI 0056.JPG HNI 0057.JPG HNI 0058.JPG HNI 0059.JPG HNI 0060.JPG HNI 0061.JPG HNI 0062.JPG HNI 0063.JPG HNI 0064.JPG HNI 0065.JPG HNI 0066.JPG HNI 0067.JPG HNI 0068.JPG HNI 0069.JPG HNI 0070.JPG HNI 0071.JPG HNI 0072.JPG HNI 0073.JPG HNI 0074.JPG HNI 0075.JPG HNI 0076.JPG HNI 0077.JPG HNI 0078.JPG HNI 0079.JPG HNI 0080.JPG HNI 0081.JPG HNI 0082.JPG HNI 0083.JPG HNI 0084.JPG HNI 0085.JPG HNI 0086.JPG HNI 0087.JPG HNI 0088.JPG HNI 0089.JPG HNI 0090.JPG HNI 0091.JPG HNI 0092.JPG HNI 0093.JPG HNI 0094.JPG HNI 0095.JPG HNI 0096.JPG HNI 0097.JPG HNI 0098.JPG Howler and Bright Eyes dancing.JPG HNI 0100.JPG HNI 0001.JPG HNI 0002.JPG HNI 0003.JPG HNI 0004.JPG HNI 0005.JPG HNI 0006.JPG HNI 0007.JPG HNI 0008.JPG HNI 0009.JPG HNI 0010.JPG Tammy and Bright Eyes.JPG Reflex and Beamer.JPG Marvin McNasty?.JPG|Is this Marvin McNasty? Cooler and others.JPG Embarrassed Reflex.JPG|"Umm... sorry about that." In this photo, Reflex's collar is missing Confused Reflex.JPG|"Huh? What happened?" Pound Puppies and friends.JPG Pound Puppies and Friends 2.JPG|"Ooh! That had to hurt!" Lovestruck Reflex.JPG|Here we go again... Surprised Whopper and godchildren.JPG|"That looks like trouble" Nose Marie surprised.JPG|"That couldn't be..." Lovestruck Reflex 2.JPG|Uh oh... Cooler, Nose Marie, and Howler.JPG|"Let's get going, guys" Colette, Nose Marie, and Cooler.JPG Whopper and Colette.JPG Embarrassed Whopper.JPG Shocked Nose Marie.JPG|Nose Marie's reaction to see Big Paw Sympathetic Pound Puppies and Purries.JPG Heroic Cooler.JPG Cooler with glasses.JPG Reflex, Beamer, and Howler.JPG Tammy and Bright Eyes 2.JPG Cooler and Beamer.JPG Reflex, Cooler, and Bright Eyes.JPG Pound Puppies in the Forest.JPG Cooler, Beamer, and Howler.JPG Pound Puppies and Purries.JPG Tammy, Bright Eyes, and Jeff.JPG Nose Marie, Beamer, and Cooler.JPG Pound Purries 2.JPG Whopper.JPG Colette and Whopper.JPG Pound Purries 3.JPG Florence.JPG Cooler, Nose Marie, and Howler 2.JPG Bright Eyes and Beamer.JPG Nose Marie and Reflex.JPG Concerned Cooler.JPG Whopper and Colette 2.JPG Nose Marie and Cooler 3.JPG At the Entrance to Marvin's Hideout.JPG Curious Big Paw.JPG Cooler and the Pound Puppies.JPG Colette and Whopper 3.JPG Captured!.JPG Hairball, Nose Marie, and Cooler.JPG|"What Happen?" Big Paw and Curator.JPG Frightened Pound Purries.JPG Howler and Hairball.JPG Nose Marie and Cooler 4.JPG Reflex and Bright Eyes.JPG Whopper and Colette 3.JPG Whopper, Reflex, and Beamer.JPG Bright Eyes and Reflex.JPG Nose Marie and Reflex 2.JPG Reflex and Howler.JPG Big Paw and Nose Marie.JPG|Big Paw wakes Nose Marie up with a kiss Brainwashed Whopper and Beamer.JPG|"You've got nowhere to run!" Brainwashed Colette.JPG A-Ha!.JPG "I Love You!".JPG|Here Comes Reflex! Reflex on the armor.JPG|Reflex climbed to the top of a knight's armor to escape from Beamer and Whopper Cooler 2.JPG|Cooler is spotted by Beamer and Whopper... Chase.JPG|And is chased by Beamer and Whopper Pound Purries 4.JPG Crying Nose Marie 3.JPG Embarrased Nose Marie 2.JPG Bandicam 2015-09-20 06-47-02-733.jpg Bandicam 2015-09-24 18-54-49-308.jpg Bandicam 2015-09-22 18-14-39-844.jpg Bandicam 2015-09-22 17-50-03-727.jpg Bandicam 2015-09-22 17-50-56-573.jpg Bandicam 2015-09-15 18-55-02-215.jpg Bandicam 2015-09-22 18-13-53-988.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Movie Galleries